Prior art adhesive, or "cold glue" applying mechanisms for use in apparatus of the type currently used to apply glue or adhesive, to the project closure flaps of an erected carton, generally require that these flaps be moved outwardly with respect to the longitudinal plane or center line of the machine, and outwardly of the generally vertical plane defined by the side panels to which these closure flaps are connected. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,433 to Walter et al illustrates such a configuration wherein the longitudinally extending closure flaps associated with the side panels of the carton are moved at a very substantial angle to project outwardly generally normal to the side panels in order to be received in glue applying structure provided well outside of the path of movement of the side panels. This particular geometry requires an apparatus having a considerable dimension or width in the transverse direction, with the actual width of the apparatus being variable when one considers the fact that such a machine must be set up to accommodate cartons of various widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,922 issued to Dadarian illustrates another prior art approach wherein the flaps are opened through substantial angles, greater than 90.degree., in order to be received in critically located glue applying heads mounted on a structure which must be prepositioned quite accurately, not only in relation to the center line of the machine, but also in relationship to the side guides for guiding the erected carton on its path through the machine.
The present invention has for its primary object the handling of an erected carton wherein the projecting closure flaps are moved through only a very slight angle and only as necessary to accommodate cartons of various widths, the glue or adhesive applying heads being pivotally mounted adjacent the center line of the machine and in one version at least being so mounted as to be automatically prepositioned to accommodate the carton flaps of a particular carton merely by prepositioning the side guides to accommodate that particular size carton in the machine.